


Trust

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: TMNTCharacters: Raph, Donnie, Leo, MikeyRelationship: Raph/readerRequest: I love all your TMNT fics. I was wandering if you could maybe write a fic. Raph x reader, Raph and reader get into a fight and she is walking gets into trouble and calls Raph but he doesnt answer and so she calls Donnie. Reader gets hurt bad and Raph shows up and Donnie is working on reader but Leo and Mickey have tears in their eyes. Reader survives but Raph realises he needs her and super fluffy ending.
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Trust

Sprinting down the alleys, you tried to find somewhere to stop and hide. anywhere.   
You could heard your chasers gaining on you again so you took off. There was no point in running into the street. There wasn’t many people about and you knew the foot had no qualms about killing innocent people.   
You had been attacked, managing to escape by the skin of your teeth. But you could taste the blood in your mouth, you could feel the swelling around your right eye and the scuffs and bruises that now littered your body. Your clothes were ripped in serval places with blood here and there. You needed help.   
Digging into your pocket, you pulled out your phone. Running while unlocking it, you nearly fell as you turned a corner but kept your balance as you pulled up Raphs number.   
You felt nothing but fear as you pressed ‘call’. You didn’t care about the argument you had had with him the day before, or even remember him specifically telling you not to come running to him next time you needed help. Of course, he wasn’t referring to this sort of situation.   
raising the phone to your ear, you listened to it ringing but there was no answer. Sprinting around another corner, you saw a chain fence with some boxes stacked up beside it that you could scale. Behind it was an empty factory you only knew about because April had done a report on the fact it was abandoned due to the previous boss being involved with a mafia like gang.   
A female voice spoke, stating you were through to a voicemail service and to leave your name and number after the beep. You wasted no time as soon as the shrill beep sounded.   
“Raph, its me. The foot found me and they are after me. Im at the abandoned factory. Please hurry.” You could hid how your voice was hiccupping out of fear.   
You had no doubt that he would come, you just needed to hide to buy yourself enough time. Scaling the fence, you might have had a chance. Until something whizzed by your head, missing your skull by millimetres. A throwing star.   
It caused you to jump and loose your grip. You fell to the other side of the fence on your left side.   
Pain shot through your arm, hip and thigh as they took the brunt of the fall. You had tired to protect your head but at the risk of your arm.   
adrenaline wasn’t enough to mask the pain as you let out a cry of pain. But the pain in your thigh felt different. Looking down, fear flooded through you.   
You had landed on broke glass and some was now in your thigh, penetrating your thin leggings that were now darkened with blood. Thankfully, it wasn’t large shards, or you could have been at risk of slicing and artery, but it didn’t help your chances.   
Scrambling to your feet, you felt every part of you ache as you focused on getting to a safe place. The foot followed behind you, a little closer now.   
You tried to run, but you couldn’t. so you limped into the factory, using the door which had remained unlocked since you and April had broke the lock for her to do some snooping.   
You remembered that there was a room in the back of one of the upstairs offices which was hidden. The door, when closed, blended into the wallpaper.   
Racing as quickly as your damaged body would allow. once inside, you went straight to your hiding place which you were thankful for the several bolts on the door. Once you were sealed inside, you took out your phone to try again.   
You called and called, with no response. You even texted him, saying he needed to pick up the phone. But another 3 missed calls later showed he didn’t have his phone. Or he was ignoring you.   
“Stubborn brute.” You growled through gritted teeth as you found Donnies number. Of the brothers, he was the most likely to having his phone with him. Or connected to his Bluetooth.   
It rung three times and was picked up.   
Donnie had barely said ‘hi’ when you interrupted.   
“The foot found me. Im in the abandoned factory.” You were trying, your voice cracking as you fought against screaming in pain.   
You didn’t have to say anything else about your location. You had allowed Donnie to put a tracker on your phone.   
“Are you hurt?” Donnie asked. The sound of Mikey and Leo asking questions in the back about what was happening. But no Raph.   
“yeah, pretty badly.” You winces as you looked at your leg. “Im in the back hidden room. Theres too many to fight.”   
“is there a window?” Donnie kept his cool which you were thankful for. You needed that right now.   
“Yes.” You look to the small window.  
“Put the phone in the window. I’ll track it. We’ll get in through the window, get you, and get out?” Donnies voice sounded like he was asking a question, probably directing it towards Leo to make sure it was a plan. Leo agreed. “Hang tight.”   
“What about Raph?” You heard Mikey ask in the back ground. You could hear the worry in his voice.   
“We don’t have time to find him. Shes hurt and they will find her.” Leo sounded angry.   
“We’ll be there in 4 minutes.” Donnie spoke a little louder, obviously trying to mask the argument.   
“Okay. Hurry.” You whimpered, before the line went dead.   
The fear of the situation caught up with you as you sat down on the floor next to the window, carful to keep your bleeding thigh up. Pulling your sleeve up carefully, you could see the bruising from your fall starting to form. At least you hadn’t broken your arm or hip.   
Sobbing, you could hear the foot tearing apart the downstairs.   
you tried Raph. Again and again and again.   
Looking back to the door, you could hear they were coming up to the level you were on. You would need to put your phone up on the window ledge in a moment.   
But you really didn’t think they would make it in time.   
Pulling up your messenger, you quickly typed.   
‘I love you, not matter what happens.’   
once sent, you reached up and placed your phone on the ledge, immediately feeling pain course through your arm.   
Perhaps you had knocked your head in your fall, or you had lost more blood than you thought, because you were feeling the adrenaline wear off. In its place was weakness and sleepiness.   
‘don’t fall asleep’ you told yourself again and again as you stared at the door.   
Banging filled the room. They had found the door you were hiding behind.   
Crashing filled the room as you felt your arms across your face in defence, fearing the worst?   
“[y/n]?” Leos voice settled your fear as you looked up. They had came through the window, right over the top of you.   
“Here.” You called out, your voice weak as you tried to stand but collapsed down.   
“Hey, hey, don’t move.” Donnie held up his hands. “anything broken?”   
“No, but ive got glass in by thigh.” You told him the thing that was concerning you the most.   
“Okay, im going to give you some painkillers okay. And pick you up.” He pulled out some pills and raised them to your mouth. You took them and swallowed, grateful he had thought ahead. Donnie had the stronger stuff doctors used in his lab.   
more banging told you all that you couldn’t stay here much longer for the painkillers to kick in.   
Donnie apologised before picking you up. Pain spread through your body like fire as you fought to keep from screaming.   
Everything hurt and you closed your eyes as you gritted your teeth.  
“You’re doing well.” Mikey’s words of encouragement didn’t fall of deaf ears as the cool wind hit your face. Opening your eyes, you saw that Donnie was using a grappling hook to attach himself to the building and scale down from the window. Leo and Mikey raced down, making sure the coast was clear. They couldn’t exactly race from the top of buildings with you now.   
“My phone.” You suddenly remembered. If you had left it, they might be able to trace the others.   
“Mikeys got it. Don’t worry. You’re safe now.” Leos voice calmed you greatly, but it wasn’t what you needed. You wanted to hear Raph calming you, his words of encouragement.   
But he wasn’t here.   
They took you a few blocks from the factory before dropping into the manhole which would lead back to their home.   
“Wheres Raph?” You asked, trying to distract yourself from the pain.   
“He went out, not long after you guy had…” Donnie trailed off, obviously not wanting to finish his sentence or bring up the fight. “We thought he had went to find you.”   
you shook your head. That had been 3 hours ago. You had went home for 2 hours then went for a walk to clear your head.   
He must be on some roof top, brooding.   
“I tried to call him. A bunch of time. He didn’t answer.” You shook your head.   
“I think he left his phone in his room. I heard it going from my lab. I thought he had just left an alarm on or something.” Donnie looked down, feeling guilty even though it wasn’t his fault.   
You felt your trust in Raph dwindling. He had promised to keep his phone on him at all times in case you needed him, and vice vera.   
Donnie reminded silent as the three turtles slow to a walk as they made their way into the lair.   
The silence told you Raph wasn’t here.   
Donnie took you straight to the lab, placing you on the table which was thankfully clear.   
you heard Donnie telling his brothers what to get. He used a needle to inject you with some more painkiller while grabbing some scissors to cut some of your legging.   
“What else hurts?” leo asked you, his eyes scanning your body for any more signs.   
You told him about your arm and hip, then your bruises and scraps and how you got glass in your leg.   
“I think we need to remove the glass first. I don’t think you need stitches, but we need to clean the wound.” Donnie said and Leo agreed. “The only thing is it will take time for the pain relief-“   
“Screw the pain relief. Its fine. Just get the glass out.” You told Donnie, earning a worried look from Mikey, but everyone knew. You only had a little time, and without the strongest anaesthetic or pain relief or blood transfusions, you needed to get fixed now.   
Leo disappeared for a moment and came back with a leather strap for you to bite on. But it didn’t help.   
Screaming, Mikey was then assigned to hold you down. He apologised the entire time as Donnie pulled each shard from your leg. You didn’t think there was that much, but it felt like he pulled out glass after glass after glass. You screamed the entire time.   
“[y/n]!?” A voice called through the lair and everyone seemed to freeze. Donnie looked up at Leo, unsure of what to do.   
Leo seemed to have a plan as he walked up to the door as Raph came racing in. you could see the fear in his eyes when they found you on the table. but Leo was in front of Raph in a heartbeat.   
“Move!” Raph growled at Leo, but he didn’t.   
“She doesn’t need this right now.” Leo spoke in a calm voice, but you heard some venom behind it.   
“I was away for a few hours. Why didn’t you protect her?!” Raph pushed Leo back.   
“Perhaps we could have. If she hadn’t put so much faith that you would.” Leo didn’t fight back, didn’t raise his voice, but his words cut through Raph.   
They were angry at each other, but Leo was right. You didn’t need this. You didn’t need them fighting and Mikey and Donnie so on edge that they cant help you. Leo had more medical knowledge that Raph, and Raph didn’t know what had happened so far or the full extend of your injuries. So you said something you never thought you would ever have to say to Raph.   
“Raph, can you just leave? Please?” Your voice held no venom, no angry or aggression but it caused Raph to freeze. He didn’t look at you, or he couldn’t, you didn’t know.   
he looked at Mikey, who was shaking quite badly and on the verge of crying. Then to Donnie, was had your blood on him, then to Leo. All the colour seemed to drain from his face.   
And he left.   
When Leo turned back towards you, you saw he had tears in his eyes. And you understood. They were scared.  
You closed your eyes, tears streaming down your cheek as you tried to regulate your breathing.   
“[y/n]? we have to continue.” Donnie said, placing his hand on your shin to offer some   
“Okay, okay.” You nod, putting the strap back in your mouth as Mikey braced himself.   
\---------------------------time skip ----------------  
An hour or so later, and you had passed out.   
When you awoke, you were in the bedroom which you use to sleep in when you stayed at the lair before you and Raph had been together. Donnie came in to check on you when you woke up. He told you that you had been asleep for 12 hours, and they were starting to get really worried.   
Donnie had to put about 4 stitches in 2 of the wounds but he said the rest just needed paper stitches, which you were grateful for.   
You had thankfully just bruises your arm and the rest of your injuries were easy to see to.   
“Thank you.” You smiled, grateful for Donnies vast knowledge.   
“You’re my sister. Theres nothing to thank.” Donnie shook his head, just happy you were still alive.   
“Could, could you see if Raphs about? Ask if he can come in?” You ask, hesitating a little. You didn’t like sending the brothers as messengers between each other, but Donnie nodded and left.   
A few minutes later, there was a quiet knock at the door.   
“Come in.” You called, unable to quiet your own racing heart. You didn’t want to be fighting with Raph, and you didn’t want him to blame himself for this.   
Raph came in like a kicked puppy. He walked across the room and sat on the sofa that was by your bed.   
“Leo said to give you this.” He held out something to you. Your phone.   
“Oh, thanks.” You smile, taking it and placing it on the bedside.   
“i-I eh, I didn’t have mine on me. When you had tried…” Raph trailed off, unable to even look at you as he struggled to find the words.   
“yeah.” You nod, unsure of what to say.   
“I’m sorry.” He breathed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”  
“I know, I know.” You say in a soothing voice.   
“[y/n], you could have died!” Raph snapped a little, but not at you directly.   
“I know, but I didn’t.” You shrug.   
“Donnie thought you’d shattered your bones.” Raph shook his head, unable to understand why you sounded so care free.   
“But I didn’t.” You point out again.   
“We thought you weren’t going to wake.” Raph looks up at you, bewildered.   
“But I did.” You raise your eyebrows at him. Raphs gaze was one of utter confusion, and it breaks your serious facade.   
You couldn’t help the grin that pulls at your lips or the chuckle that leaves your throat.   
But it seemed it was what the room needed, as Raph ended up having a smile pull at his lips. It cleared the room of the tension and the awkwardness. However, Raph did stop smiling as he thought.   
“you texted me saying you loved me. After you’d phone Donnie. Why?” He asks, his eyes darting to your phone and back. He had read your messages, seen how you had tried to call him and probably listened to your voicemail.   
“Because I wanted you to know that. I knew when you found out what was happening that you might blame yourself. But I know you wouldn’t put me in danger on purpose or not help me to be malicious. I just wanted you to know that I held nothing against you if the worst happened.” You explained to him, unable to stop tears from forming in your eyes and cascading down your cheeks.  
Raph nodded looking away from you as you saw tears pooling in his own eyes.   
You had never, ever seen Raph cry.  
“I love you. You know that, right?” He asks you. He looked… concerned.   
“Yeah, of course.” you nod, unsure why he would ask such a question.   
“do, do you still trust me?” He asked, seemed terrified of the answer and you suddenly understood.   
trust was so important in your relationship. You didn’t mean trust as in infidelity. It was the sort of trust that allowed you to fall and know he’d catch you. The type that told you he was always close when you needed him. The trust in his vow to keep you safe.   
You paused, trying to think of your answer. While you didn’t hold any grudge against him for your injuries, you couldn’t say if he would be the first person you called if something happened again.   
“I want to say yes, but it wouldn’t be entirely true.” You finally say. You didn’t want to lie to him and part of him probably knew the answer already.   
Raph takes a deep, shaking breath before nodding.   
“but I want to.” You add, offering him a lifeline.   
Raphs head snapped to your own, as if to make sure you had actually spoken and it wasn’t his imagination.   
“Really?” He breathes, hope in his eyes.   
You nod with a smile, confirming what you had just said.   
“I’ll do anything, anything you want.” He vows to you, moving from the sofa to kneel beside you. You smile and take his head, giving it a little squeeze but you felt a small pain niggling in your leg.   
“Could you ask Donnie for some more pain killers?” You ask, wanting to stop it before eit starts.   
“yes, of course.” Raph jumps up, ready to run to Donnie but you didn’t let go of his hand.   
“But first, you could start with a kiss.” You smile sweetly. Raph all but melts as he leans down and gently presses a soft kiss to your lips. He was highly aware of all your injuries, but couldn’t deny you such a request.   
you were about to reach up and touch his cheek, but you felt a sharp, shooting pain in your right shoulder.   
Raph quickly moves away, afraid hes hurt you but you just smile as you let go of his hand to rub your shoulder.   
“Right, pain meds.” He nods, his new task in the forefront of his mind. “I’ll be right back.”   
He rushes off to find Donnie.   
You couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t much, but it was a start to regaining that trust.


End file.
